Letha Godfrey
Letha Godfrey was the daughter of Norman and Marie Godfrey and an heir to The Godfrey Institute. She was also the half-sister/cousin of Roman Godfrey due to her father's affair with Olivia Godfrey. Olivia later mesmerised Roman into raping Letha, which resulting in a child Nadia. Although she was pregnant at the time, Letha began a sexual relationship with a Romani boy named Peter Rumancek. They fell in love with each other Peter was ready to be a father to Letha's baby until Letha had died during childbirth. 'Early Life' During some time in the summer Letha had thought to have been visited by an angel, and that the angel had impregnated her, therefore, Letha had begun to do research about angels. Letha was also the ex-girlfriend of Tyler Lane, for whom she still had feelings. Since they were kids, Letha has been good friends with both Roman and Shelley Godfrey. 'Season One' 'Personality' Letha Godfrey was very caring and protective of others. She's sweet and compassionate. Letha is a delicate and virtuous person who's going through a lot of emotion to do with her spirituality, her family and her sexuality. She even took care of Christina Wendall when Christina left the mental institute, even though Christina had come to kill her. Letha also showed signs of being spiritual, as she was reading a book on angels before her death and believed she had been impregnated by one. Towards the end of the last season, Letha had grown from a young, flighty teenage girl, to someone who was actually deserving of the Godfrey name. She had become strong-willed, and would do anything to protect those she loved. This, among other reasons, is why she was supposedly murdered during childbirth at the Godfrey Institute. She stood between the murder(s) and her baby. 'Physical Appearance' Letha is a beautiful girl who was about 17 at the time. She had long straight blonde hair and fair skin with a round face, dimple chin and bluish-greenish eyes. She is of average height, at least 5’8 with bright blue eyes and a usually kind and joyful expression. Relationships |-|Norman Godfrey = *'Norman Godfrey': Letha's father. They share a close relationship; she seems to be closer to her father than to her mother Marie. When she passes away, he is seen desperately begging Dr. Johann Pryce to revive his daughter. |-|Peter Rumancek = *'Peter Rumancek': At first Letha fantasizes of being with Peter while on the school bus. They start off as friends which develops into a relationship and they begin dating. Peter and Letha fall deeply in love with each other, and Peter becomes attached to Letha's unborn daughter. In the last episode, after Letha brings Peter to his mother and cousin, his mother tells Letha that the reason Peter was able to come back alive and save her from the vargulf (Christina), was because her love brought him back to her. When Letha is having her baby, she calls Peter and he rushes over to the Godfrey Medical Center in order to be at her side. After Letha dies during childbirth (she is assumed to have been murdered), Peter falls apart. |-|Roman Godfrey = *'Roman Godfrey': Letha's cousin/half-brother, with whom she shares a close relationship. It's later revealed that Roman impregnated her and is the father of her child. Roman is devastated at her death. 'Name' *'Letha '''is a feminine name of Greek origin. The name Letha has a meaning of "forgetfulness." In Greek mythology, it is the name of a river in Hades that causes the dead to forget their lives on earth. *'Godfrey', Letha's surname is of Anglo-Saxon or Irish origin along with being from the Germanic name Godafrid, which meant "Peace of God" from the Germanic elements God and frid "Peace". 'Quotes' "I think it's time to go home. " - Letha says to Roman 'Trivia' *Letha sometimes calls Roman "Rom". 'Gallery''' Tumblr mlpyexfoXj1s7hsjoo1 1280.png Bill-Skarsgard-Penelope-Mitchell-Hemlock-Grove.jpg tumblr_mlza5fHuaU1qzslygo1_500.png tumblr_mlvm2tSSug1r9thefo4_250.gif tumblr_mlry0obcwf1qcuqx0o3_250.gif Hemlock-grove-108-2.jpg Category:Main Character Category:Deceased Character Category:Female Category:Human Category:Godfrey Family Category:Season 1 Character